


flowerchild

by dollsteeth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Falling Out of Love, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sad, Sad Ending, a lot of crying, hurting, inspired by flowerchild by citizen, woojin loves chan too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsteeth/pseuds/dollsteeth
Summary: i fell into your forbidden arms, beautiful flowerchildi am nothing but an echo in your halls





	flowerchild

chan needed something more. he’d fallen out of love. but woojin was so sweet, so gentle, and he couldn't bare to leave the boy who he’d been with for so long, whose eyes sparkled with innocence despite being the eldest . he couldn't hurt woojin like that. but he was in love with felix, he needed to be with the younger. he’d felt it since the day they met, a connection that he knew he’d never be able to ignore, though he tried for the sake of woojin, his boyfriend of so many years. but it got too much eventually. he could never ignore the way felix looked at him, the lingering touches that he gave him. they wanted each other, that was enough.

chan broke out of his thoughts when he heard felix moan beneath him, returning his focus to the small fairy-like boy he was fucking. felix wrapped his arms around chan’s neck and pulled him closer, the older littering his neck with dark hickeys, not caring about who saw. he claimed felix as his, as he had before and would time and time again. it was felix who he wanted, not woojin.

he always fell back into felix’s forbidden arms.

they could never be together after they had sex. felix would always get up and get dressed, and share one final kiss with chan before disappearing to go and be with someone else, to hang out with jeongin or to practice with minho. and as he always did, chan was left laying in his bed wishing that felix would stay. nevertheless, chan got up and dressed himself too, waiting some time before he followed felix out of the room to make himself some food. he could hear felix showering, but ignored it in favour of turning his attention to the door that had just opened. woojin entered the dorm, and chan prayed that he couldn't smell the lingering scent of sex on his skin.

“hi channie,” the eldest greeted warmly, walking over to his boyfriend and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. chan smiled weakly and moved to kiss woojin’s lips, not trusting his voice to hide his dirty little secret.

woojin didn't seem to notice that anything was off, and chan breathed a sigh of relief. “oh, by the way, only felix is here. he just got home, he’s in the shower,” chan mumbled, hoping his lie would pass. it did.

“ah, okay.”

the two went about their business in silence, and chan once again found himself thanking whoever was out there for saving his ass and keeping woojin blind to the truth. chan took his food and sat next to woojin on the couch, and they shared it. chan barely ate, because the sight of the eyes that gazed at him with such adoration had turned from making him feel like a schoolgirl with a crush to making him feel sick to the stomach. felix then walked into the living room, and chan’s heart fluttered for a millisecond before it sank. the freckled boy was wearing a hoodie, but it did nothing to cover the hickeys that were scattered across his neck, dark and angry. woojin giggled, and winked at the boy.

“someone’s been having fun today, hmm? tell us, who’s the lucky man?”

felix’s eyes widened slightly and his gaze flickered over to chan, who’s heart had already sunk even further, through the floor. he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. woojin just laughed, unaware of the tension in the room. “it’s okay lix, i'm just playing around. no need to stress, mm?”

but that fixed nothing for felix. he just nodded and sat down, turning and leaving the room. he pulled his shoes on and walked out the door, he needed fresh air. woojin’s presence was suffocating, and felix climbed the stairs until he reached the roof. he moved onto the roof and gazed at the slowly setting sun, and he cried. felix cried for the pain woojin would feel, he cried for chan who had fallen out of love, and he cried for himself, someone desperately clinging onto someone who just wanted him for sex, and would never love him truly, never love him enough to leave woojin. felix sat waiting for the sun to fall and cried.

chan was left with woojin, but couldn't bring himself to move. as everyone trickled back into the dorm as it got later into the night, chan stayed on the couch, cuddling his boyfriend. woojin lay in his arms and drifted off to sleep, happy with chan. happy with the boy he thought was his soulmate. and chan let him, he let him sleep, he let him be happy, he let him think they were soulmates. because despite falling out of love with the elder, it’d kill him to see woojin cry. chan’s heart would break if he ever hurt woojin like that, he let himself be trapped.

eventually chan slipped away from underneath woojin, heading to bed quickly so he wouldn't bother anyone. he planned to wait up for felix, but the claws of sleep hooked in and dragged him under just as the smaller boy returned to the dorm. the tiny boy sniffled, planning to head straight to bed before he was grabbed and dragged into the kitchen. he expected the sight of chan to greet him, but instead was met with an angry-looking minho, and the australian bit his lip and sighed as he prepared himself to be lectured. his teary eyes met minho’s darkened ones, and he was scared. he didn't want minho to be angry with him.

“minho, i-”

“no, save it, yongbok. you can't keep this shit up, and you know it. chan is taken, you can't keep fucking him! it’s not healthy, it's just going to hurt everyone involved and you know it,” minho whispered harshly, his gaze burning holes through felix.

“minho, please, he won't find out, woojin isn't gonna know. you know i feel horrible but fuck, i love chan. i love him so much minho, you know this is the only way i can get close to him, i need it. i can't let go of him. he’s never gonna leave woojin, this is all i have.”

“you’re being so selfish! woojin is gonna know eventually and you know it! you're hurting yourself and you're dragging him down too,” minho sighed, shaking his head, “it's just not okay. you need to think about your actions.”

felix just sighed, staring at the ground and trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. minho sighed once more, pulling the younger into a tight hug. both of them were unaware that woojin was awake, on the couch, and hearing everything that was being said.

just like felix, woojin cried. 

when woojin woke up, his cheeks were stained with tears and he was still on the couch. he wouldn't believe them, it had to be a prank. chan loved him, not felix. chan would always love him. woojin held onto that belief as tightly as he could as his world crumbled around him. just like he held onto chan as tightly as he could when the younger man woke up and sleepily stumbled to the kitchen.

“woah, hey. what’s wrong baby? are you okay?”

woojin nodded softly, too blinded by his love for chan to pay attention to all the signs around him, “i'm fine, just had a nightmare,” he lied smoothly, never letting go of his lover. he’d hold on forever if he could. felix gazed at them bitterly, before he left the dorm, already ready to go practice. the rest of the group followed him soon, chan and woojin walking out last with the hands interlocked.

felix danced harder than he ever had before, pushing himself to the limit and then past it. he needed to wear himself out, to prove something to himself, and to just feel something. he knew that he just needed to get all of his emotions out. so felix danced until he fell over, and then got up and kept going. his arms and legs started to match his neck, covered in angry bruises as he kept letting his weakened body fall to the ground, no matter how much everyone was urging him to stop. felix couldn't stop, he wouldn't. not until he felt the pain that he was causing woojin. not until he could feel regret instead of longing for more time alone with chan.

felix stumbled to the bathroom, and splashed water on his face. he took in his wrecked appearance, and cursed himself for the way he was. he didn't notice chan had entered too until he was being pushed up against a wall and kissed. felix let everything slip away as he slid his arms around chan and his lips to the rhythm that chan had set. they fit like a puzzle piece, and felix felt shivers go down his spine as chan’s hands ghosted over his hips. they were one, a perfect whole. they were also too caught up in each other to notice that woojin had entered, too caught up to hear the gentle gasp and the footsteps darting out of the bathroom.

woojin let go of his anchor and felt his world slip away. it was true, it was all true. everything crumbled around the boy as he realised that chan, his chan, really didn't love him anymore. his world, his soulmate, gone. 

but really, woojin knew that chan wasn't going to leave him, because he would’ve already. woojin could let himself be happy. as he let sobs take over his body, he smiled at the thought that chan was still his boyfriend, he didn't have to let that go. woojin was so fucking in love with chan. he’d never let go. no matter how much he hurt him, woojin would forever hold on.

he let himself be torn apart so they could stay together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed this little spur of the moment angst.  
> a bit of a new style, so i hope you liked it? feedback is appreciated!!  
> i cant say i like this one heaps but hey, what can you do, im sure someone will enjoy it :)
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!! :)


End file.
